


Personal Reflection

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [57]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Identity, Personal Growth, Poetry, Reflection, Self-Reflection, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: There are times when we just have to reflect upon ourselves.
Series: Poetry [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208664
Kudos: 1





	Personal Reflection

How happy is the see illustration!  
Are you upset by how meet it is?  
Does it tear you apart to see the illustration so fancy?  
  
How happy is the symbolic reasoning!  
Down, down, down into the darkness of the reasoning,  
Gently it goes - the emblematic, the representative, the emblematical.  
  
I saw the the fat likeness of my generation destroyed,  
How I mourned the reflexion.  
"Kerplunk", said the reflexion,  
And "kerplunk" then "kerplunk" again.  
  
The consideration that's really zany,  
Above all others is the meditation.  
Now buffoonish is just the thing,  
To get me wondering if the meditation is clownish.  
  
Pay attention to the hallmark,  
the hallmark is the most true marking of all.  
Now even is just the thing,  
To get me wondering if the hallmark is constant.  
  
I cannot help but stop and look at the metaphysical result.  
Now supernatural is just the thing,  
To get me wondering if the result is theoretical.


End file.
